


Absorption is a Kink too!

by Rosemar (Rosemar_Darkling)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemar_Darkling/pseuds/Rosemar
Summary: A One-shot in two parts.1)When Buu absorbs Gotenks he decides to punish the boy for making a fool of him earlier.2)Later he punishes both boys for defusing without his permission.
Relationships: Majin Buu/Gotenks
Kudos: 12





	Absorption is a Kink too!

\----------------------------------------------------------

Buu was smiling ear-hole to ear-hole, his cunning deception had worked and now he would win. Those stupid fools had tried to trick him, and then that strong guy showed up and beat him up. He cursed under his breath, how dare they cheat? Lie to him and then be stronger than he? It wasn't fair or fun at all. But he could play their game too, he could lie and cheat just like them. Now that strong guy who was really two weak guys were his, rapped up in his body and being absorbed.

Buu stood inside his own body, a mental projection. His real self was outside, working on absorbing the green guy too, so he could beat up that strong guy, Gohan, that was his name. Time didn't work the same inside his body as it did outside, so he had all the time in the world to punish the brat for making him absorb him.

“Hey! Let me go! Let me go!” Came a voice from above. The pink majin looked up silently as the boy, Gotenks, was lowered down into the pulsing pink chamber inside the being's core. He was bound around his wrists and ankles by pink tendrils and lowered helplessly down until he was eye level with the pink monster. The boy glared daggers at the monster. “Oh it's you. Ready for round two?” He started to yell, trying to draw up his Ki, if he could go Super he could break those bonds in an instant he thought.

But nothing happened, he felt no energy surge into his muscles and the rage that accompanied his Super form was absent. “What the?”

Buu laughed and thrust his finger against the child's lips to hush him. “You're in Buu now. I make the rules here. And I say no strength for you, only for Buu!”

Gotenks tsked. “That's no fair you cheater!” He thrashed in his bounds. “Untie me and fight me for real!”

The Majin shook his head. “Me cheat? You cheated first! First two guys become one guy, and then that green guy tried to trap me in a place with no candy!” His anger rose as he thought about how he was almost stuck in the time chamber and steam blew out of his head holes.

“Hey! That last one wasn't my idea, honest!” Gotenks pleaded, genuine fear on his face as he realized his predicament. With no Ki and bound like this, there was no telling what this monster would do to him.

Steam kept whistling out of his head for another few moments before his anger faded and a wicked smile appeared on the monster's face. “But that doesn't matter now. Cause now I get to punish you for being a bad.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

The Majin didn't answer but made a gesture with his hand. More thin tendrils shot out of the walls and grabbed hold of the boy. Each one tugged and pulled at his clothing as the two main ones securing him readjusted so his hands were pointed straight up while his feet were pulled down. His vest was pulled up and over his head, following along the tendril and vanishing into the ceiling. His pants followed next and were slurped up by the floor. The boy blushed as he hung there in his boxers. The smaller pink feelers probed his exposed skin, ticking him lightly. Two circled his nipples and a third pressed inside his belly button making him laugh and squirm in his bonds. Two more dug into his armpits as well and tickled him there.

“Let me go you jerk!” He choked out through his giggles. The two tickling his nipples had succeeded in making them erect and were now squeezing around them.

The monster smiled, they were just getting started. An ottoman like seat of pink flesh grew from the ground as the Majin sat, forming an instant chair. The tendrils binding the boy responded in an instant and maneuvered the helpless child to lay him across Buu's lap. “You're a bad boy Gotenks!” He said as he grabbed a hold of the boy's boxer shorts and yanked them down to his thighs, exposing his pale bubble butt to the warm air.

Gotenks' eyes went wide, and he thrashed helplessly against Buu's lap. “Let me go! What do you think you're doing?”

Buu pressed his palm against the fused half-Saiyan's rear. “I'm giving you a spanking!”

“Let me go or you'll be sorry!”

Buu raised his hand and delivered a harsh slap to the child's rear, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing in the cavernous area. “No! Bad boy! You no threaten Buu!” Another smack landed. “You're a bad boy for being stronger than me. Then you helped the green man trap me. Then you got that strong guy to beat me up!” A third blow landed, then a fourth, and a fifth, each one timed with the boy's crimes.

“Ow! Ow! You're a bad guy! It's my job to beat you up!”

“No!” Another smack landed, they started coming in rapid succession. “Buu is best! Good boys bring him candy or let him absorb them!”

“What? No way!” He yelled through his pain, tears starting to form in his eyes as his backside started turning red.

“Yes. Now are you going to be a good boy and get absorbed?” He asked, an evil glimmer in his eyes as he kept up the spanking on the child's rear.

Gotenks said nothing other than vocalizing his pain. Each hard slap landed with increasing speed and strength adding to the heat forming in his cheeks. He sobbed openly and the tears flowed as the monster shifted his attack to strike his sit-spots, ensuring the boy would have painful experience for some time.

When the child's face was buried in Buu's leg and the only sounds he made were sobbing and muttered pleas to stop, Buu did. He caressed his stinging rear with one hand, drawing a sharp hiss from Gotenks, while his other grabbed the demi-Saiyan by the chin and turned his face, soaked with tears to look at him. “There now, don't you feel better?”

The boy murmured weakly as the monster forced him into an upright hug. Somewhere in his head he wanted to resist, to fight, to remember what this monster had done. But Gotenks was still just a kid and a sharp spanking follwoed by comfort was having an effect on him. “Uh-huh.”  
“Good. Now I'm going to get you ready to be absorbed.” The tendril binding his hand pulled him sharply up while the one on his ankles somehow split to pull his legs apart while keeping them restrained. He hung straddling the Majin's lap about a foot about it.

“What do you mean?” he sniffled. When his legs had been closed his boyhood had been merciful hidden from the monster but now it was on full display. His tight sack with his immature balls against his body just below his three-inch peen, stiff from embarrassed pain that only grew as the Majin looked at it. “D-don't look there.”

“Shh...” Buu answered and reached his hand between the child's legs, caressing the boy's package with his fingertips, his thumb sliding up his throbbing member. “You liked being spanked.” He said, not a question, but a command.

“No way, I hated it.” Gotenks spat out quickly before grunting as the monster pulled back his foreskin, sliding his thumb over the exposed flesh in a way that sent a shiver up Gotenk's spine and made him shut his eyes for a second.

“Bad boy, telling lies.” he hissed and gave the boy's eggs a squeeze. Not enough to crush them, but enough to make him squeal.

“Fine, I did, I did! Just stop!”

“Heh, good boys are honest with Buu.” He wrapped two of his fat fingers around his boyhood and stroked him slowly up and down, drawing a breathy moan from the child. Whether trunks or Goten had ever experienced this wasn't a factor, as Gotenks had never touched himself in the short time he'd existed.

“Stop...that's...naughty.”

“Nothing Buu does is naughty. Buu decides what is naughty or nice.” His fingers slid slowly up and down the small shaft, his thumb teasing the pee slit while his reaming fingers were free to make his balls bounce inside his sack. “You'll like this.” again, a command. His other hand touched the boy's taint and slid back toward his hidden hole. His fingertip pressed against it, pushing gently before backing off, sliding in a littler further each time.

Gotenks' eyes went wide as he felt the intrusion beginning at his back door. “No! Don't!” Buu simply stared into those fearful eyes and pushed in to his second knuckle, his spongy body making some kind of ooze to lubricate the boy.

The fused boy hissed loudly and cried out. Being penetrated was a worse pain than he'd expected and the pressure of the monster's hand against his cheeks brought his stinging pain back a fresh. The tendrils holding his hands and feet pulled tight as he recoiled, trying to protect is virgin hole from intrusion. The Majin had an inscrutable expression as he worked his finger deeper into the boy's tight confines, the tight sinews slowly giving up their fight as he searched for the boy's love button. At last, he felt the small bump of it and pressed hard against it.

Gotenks' mouth opened in a wide O, a silent gasp of breath as his vision swam. A surge of strange energy shot up the center of his boyhood and his very voice shivered with the rest of him. Buu pressed the spot again and got another chocked moan, this was a fun game.  
Buu grinned wider each time the boy shivered from his touch, his inner walls softened around his finger, and he could feel the pulse of pleasure course thorough the peen he was still stroking. “Feels good?”

Gotenks nodded his head slowly and murmured in pleasure. His face was taking on a redder glow by the second and his breathing was coming in rapid huffs accompanied by little hitches each time his love button was pressed.

“Good, now we do more.” A second finger pressed for entrance and started sliding in. Gotenks grunted and coughed, feeling like he was going to be ripped apart. Buu gave the boy some comfort through it by speeding up his stroking of his dick while his second finger joined the first and started curling up against his prostate faster and harder. The Majin could feel the boy's hole relax with each touch, the look of pain on his face once again fading into restrained pleasure.

The demi-Saiyan's breathing was now a series of weak moans and gasps, sweat formed on his brow, and he tugged at the bonds restraining him, trying desperately to move his hips and get more friction against his boyhood or, failing that, a harder thrust against his prostate. Buu could sense the boy's impeding orgasm, but his playtime was far from over. A thin tendril emerged from his chair and wrapped tightly around the base of the half-breed's cock, chocking off the impending climax and trapping the boy on the edge as the pink monster continued to torture his sensitive parts.

The boy squirmed and cried out, desperate for relief. “More! Please!”

Buu leaned in and gave both his nipples a long lick with his bumpy tongue sending another shiver through the boy. His control was unwavering even as he did this, his hands moving all on their own to keep teasing the fusion-born child. “You want cum?”

Gotenks didn't have a firm grip on what that meant, but he could feel something just out of reach. Something his body was building up towards, like an explosion. Whatever it was called, he didn't care, he wanted it and he wanted it now. He nodded his head, his eyes have shut from the intensity of what he was feeling.

“I can't hear you.” Buu hissed and pressed a third of his chubby fingers into the boy's asshole. The inner ring clenched hard around him but was overwhelmed as it moved to join its brothers curling against his weak spot.

A grunt of discomfort was swallowed up by a moan that followed. He felt so full, and his balls ached, demanding release. “Yes! I want to!”

“Want to what?” He tightened his tendrils' grip around the base of the boy's peen.

“C-cum? Let me finish!”

“Will you be a good boy from now on? Let me absorb you and use your powers forever and ever?”

“Yesss.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

Buu chuckled darkly, this boy's power was all his now. The tendril choking off his cock loosened and pulled away. Even as it did so Buu let go of the boy's peen and thrust all three of his fingers against his spot, forcing him to cum just from his prostate being pressed. After so much teasing and denial, Gotenks' body was in no mood to complain. A powerful orgasm ran through him, a lighting bold up his spine that wiped out his thoughts. He screamed a loud, guttural shriek as it tore through him, a smile on his face. Jolts of energy spamming through his dick every few seconds. He had no cream to give, and never would if Buu had his way, but his boyhood managed to dribble out a small amount of clear prostate fluid. It leaked out and formed a small puddle on his own balls.

Buu felt the boy's inner walls clamp down on his fingers and pulse around him, trying to milk him like it was a cock. The hand that had been teasing the demi-Saiyan's cock moved to stroke his own chin, and he mused it might be fun to grow a dick of his own and use it instead of his fingers next time. He pressed against the boy's button a few more times to help him ride out his orgasm before pulling them out with a wet pop.

Gotenks rode the waves of pleasure all the way to the end, helped along by the extra thrusts against his spot that made him want to curl up into a ball and hug himself. He panted and huffed, his heart beating at a million miles an hour. He murmured weakly as his clenching hole bid a regretful farewell to the fingers and his dick felt cheated, softening but almost numb compared to how the rest of him felt. The bindings holding him loosened, and he dropped on Buu's lap fully, a stinging pain from his red bottom jolting him out of his afterglow haze. He looked up at the monster with eyes half closed, drained of energy from his ordeal and just wanting to sleep.

“Rest now, Buu will use your powers well.” His mental projection faded and both it and his chair became and amorphous blob that enveloped the boy completely. The tendrils previously responsible for binding him served to anchor the blob halfway between the floor and ceiling. The gum like ping goo hardened into a thick shell around him leaving only his face exposed, so he could breathe.

The last thing he would feel before slipping into a sleep that would last the rest of his existence was the comforting stretch of a thick tendril pushing it's way inside his boyhole and curling up inside his depths and the stinging sensation of a much smaller one slipping down his peehole and nestling inside his bladder. He grunted wearily and groaned at the unfamiliar and painful stretch as it wormed its way inside him but soon both were settled into their places, tapping into his powers and techniques via his Ki and draining them away. His eyes fluttered shut and a dreamless sleep welcomed him into it's arms. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
